


Remember me

by Napstaspook



Category: Soon I Will Be Invincible - Austin Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Secret Identity, Villains, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napstaspook/pseuds/Napstaspook
Summary: Possibly the two most powerful beings on earth, both tired of their line of work; one a hero the other a villain. Who knew they shared a long forgotten past?





	Remember me

_Please note that I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them from one of my favorites stories of all time: 'Soon I will be invincible' by Austin Grossman_. 

* * *

**Remember me**

* * *

‘’I’ll let you go instantly if you just say my name, my real name!’’ Doctor impossible yelled, his back turned as he was lighting up some sort of machine. Was that the new doomsday device?

Doctor impossible turned to his nemesis and gently pushed his red helmet off, revealing a sharp look. He stared right at him. Corefire squirmed uncomfortably tied up to the pole, but it was no use. He was completely beaten by that goddamn hammer. He didn’t even have the strength to burst through these simple chains. He studied the man's face, he had seen it before. Doctor impossible never cared about hiding his face nor his identity. Still no one really knew who he was, his face revealed nothing. He knew Blackwolf had some theories, but they never figured who he was.

‘’Doctor impossible?’’ he tried, even smiled slightly just for the heck of it. Doctor impossible looked unimpressed, even annoyed. He sighed and turned back to the device.

‘’Was I really that bad in bed? Oh well it wasn’t exactly a memorable night for me either.’’ Doctor impossible muttered carelessly while pushing some buttons.

‘’WHAT?’’ Corefire exlaimed, unable to hold back his shock. When could this have happened? He hadn’t slept with a guy since high school, after he became Corefire he decided to turn completely straight in all ways possible. Did he and Doctor impossible go to the same high school? He hoped that wasn’t the case, he prayed this was just Doctor impossible trying to mess with him. Some evil plan to make him go crazy --wouldn’t be the first.

‘’Any ideas about who I might be now?’’ Doctor impossible turned to face him again, his evil smirk much more visible without his helmet.

‘’N-no! You're obviously lying! I-I w-we’ve never… I don’t know you!’’ Corefire screamed, and mentally cursed for stuttering in front of Doctor impossible, what a fearless superhero he was.

Doctor impossible just grinned eying him carefully as he crept closer. ‘’It's probably all the facial hair and muscle, back then I was a rather slender kid with not a single straw of hair on my chest. I had to blow myself up to finally go through puberty.’’ Doctor impossible smiled wickedly.

‘’You blew yourself up?’’ Corefire asked then. The origin of Doctor impossibles powers was something Corefire had always wondered about. He had superstrength, a little speed, plus that big brilliant brain. It was a silly superhero thing, obsessing about origins.

‘’Yes, and I did you too, only the second time was an accident though.’’ Doctor impossible chuckled.

Corefire’s face turned hot, he had probably never blushed this much his entire life. And then something snapped in his head, he knew who Doctor impossible was. He gaped and stared at his nemesis in shock. Doctor impossible must've have noticed because he had stopped laughing now and just stood there watching him with amusement.

‘’You’re the zetabeam guy,’’ Corefire whispered.

The doctor looked rather disappointed again, was he wrong? No, he couldn't be... That would be the only explanation to how what he said earlier made sense.

‘’You aren’t… the zetabeam guy?’’ Corefire tried again when the doctor remained silent. He really had to stop being so awfully embarrassed, wasn't he supposed to be the strongest superhero on earth?

‘’OF COURSE I AM THE ZETABEAM GUY’’ Doctor impossible yelled, nearly growled. ‘’The zetastaff is my main weapon, I have zetabombs, zetateleporters, this whole island is powered by zeta energy! And you must have heard the rumors I started about being your creator! And you came to this conclusion just now? How dumb are you Jason?’’ The doctor raised an eyebrow questionably.

‘’You know my…’’ Oh god was he stupid, of course Doctor impossible knew Corefire’s name, he just confessed to knowing him in highschool and having slept with him. ‘’Fuck," he mentally cursed.

‘’You don’t even know who the zetabeam guy was do you?’’ Doctor impossible looked at him angrily, he stalked even closer, almost in his face now. Corefire struggled but he was still too weak to do anything about the chains. Corefire tried to look anywhere but Doctor impossible, he was still so overly heated by all these revelations. He didn’t know how much more he could take, he was so beaten by that awful hammer.

‘’Who else could have discovered the zeta dimension? Who else? I was the smartest kid in that school. Back then I thought second place was you, always trying to take my spotlight. Now I see I never had anything to fear, you were never even close to my greatness!’’ Doctor impossible cupped Corefire’s head forcing him to face him. ‘’Do you see me now Jason? Do you? Your greatest rival at school? Always at the top of the class, surpassing you with several miles every time! The guy who created the zetabeam? That you so gracefully walked straight into and made you what you are. Doctor impossible? Your arch-nemesis!’’

Corefire was speechless, he tried so hard but the only thing he saw was Doctor impossible. He still had no idea who he was, he remembered so little about highschool. It felt like several lifetimes ago. The moment he got his powers he never stepped through those doors again, he was just taken away and given a new life. His studies, the football, even friends, they didn’t matter anymore. Not that he ever had much friends, he was popular sure, but he didn’t have any strong feelings about anyone, no one that would particularly miss him when he was gone.

So he had powers now, he had to be a superhero, nothing was more clear to him -at the time anyway. Now he didn’t care much anymore, he just did his job and spent most of his time away from everything. He was just so sick of it, and bored as hell. But in this moment, he was not bored. This was probably the most exciting -but also most crappiest thing that had ever happened to him in a long time. Being beaten by a villain both physically and mentally, and by Doctor impossible no less, the smartest man alive. Wait... he found this exciting?

Corefire was cut off his train of thoughts by something soft pressing against his lips, just very tenderly for a brief moment. Did Doctor impossible just kiss him? He wasn’t sure if he had imagined it or not. He was still held in a firm grip forced to look his nemesis in the eye, only a few centimeters apart.

‘’Did d-did you just?’’ he didn’t get to finish the question before he was kissed again, now with even more force. Corefire was surprised when he found himself kissing back. It just felt really good, and he hadn't been kissed in oh god how many years? Maybe four or five? He didn't realize how much he had missed it. He mentally defended that he was too weak to protest anyway, and it did feel really good.

‘’Say my name!’’ Doctor impossible spoke into his mouth between kisses. ‘’Imp-impossible’’ Corefire mouthed back. ‘’Shouldn’t be’’ his nemesis insisted.

They were fully making out now, like it was a matter of life or death. Which it kinda were since Doctor impossible had a real life doomsday device running in this very moment. Maybe he could seduce him into letting the world live another day? What a superhero he was indeed. If he only could remember his name, would the doctor really let him go if he did? Would he really give his nemesis another shot at possibly stopping him? He had to try, it was his only chance.

He tried to remember him. Who was it that had once kissed him like this so many years ago? The smartest guy in class, who was that again? He remember trying his best but he didn’t really remember trying to to be better than anyone else. The doctor thought they were rivals back then, was that the same as being a friend to him? Maybe he did leave someone missing him after all, and that of all people was Doctor impossible? He couldn't believe it. He remember a slender boy, always sitting in the library. Jason would come by the library several times during the day and the boy would always sit there at his usual spot. Jason was that sort of guy that would treat anyone as he’d known them forever, he didn’t bother with introductions he just rolled with it, talking to people as he saw fit, and for that reason he became fast popular, but also very bad with names. Maybe he actually never caught his name, and that's why he couldn’t possibly remember? Jason knew this guy was smart, he was always reading in the library so he just had to be. For that reason Jason had noticed him and asked him to help him out with his homework on more than one occasion. They never really talked much, as he could recall. It was just some study sessions at the library, some team-ups in class, and… The night before the explosion. And suddenly he remembered why he was running into the zetabeam in the first place, he never recalled why, before now. Corefire stopped moving his lips and pressed his head against the pole, withdrawing as far as he could. They were both out of breath and panting slightly when they parted.

‘’Remember now?’’ Doctor impossible smirked as he took a step back. ‘’Yes,’’ Corefire breathed and tried to recollect himself. Corefire concentrated on some piece of metal on the floor as he spoke, he really had to stop blushing so much.

‘’I ran into the zetabeam, I didn’t see it until I was already in the middle of it. I was just gonna quickly stop by your lab before going to class, and I was already running late. You had left your watch, at my nightstand, I was returning it to you when it happened.’’

Corefire must have forgotten his short term memory back then, he wished his hands were loose so he could rub his temples. ‘’I never remembered why I was in that lab in the first place before now,’’ he told Doctor impossible as he finally let his head tilt up to meet his gaze. ‘’Jonathan, your name is Jonathan.” 

Doctor impossible grinned happily, he was still so close he could feel his breath. ‘’And I thank you Jason --for being so kind and returning my watch.’’ Doctor impossible rolled up his sleeve revealing a slim golden watch, it was in perfect condition. ‘’The glass had to be replaced after the explosion though,’’ he quickly added as he tucked it away.

‘’Anyway, I am a man of my word, so... I’ll let you go.’’ With one simple gesture Doctor impossible snapped the chains with his bare hands, it fell with a clunk to the floor. ‘’Either way you're in no condition to apprehend me, I’m sorry about the hammer thing but I was really not expecting you today.’’ He muttered as he crossed the room back to his device.

Corefire kept leaning on the pole even after the chains fell. The doctor was right, he was still too weak to be any threat at all. He really hated magic objects, especially magic objects that happened to be hammers.

‘’How could you not expect me? You built another doomsday device!’’ Corefire sneered.

“I did what now?” Doctor impossible sounded genuinely surprised by Corefires accusation.

“That machine over there!”

“Which one?”

“You're standing right next to it!” Corefire pointed to the big buzzing machine next to Doctor impossible. It had several screens with all sorts of numbers counting up and down, it probably had a thousand buttons.

“Um Jason, that is the control-board, its basically a supercomputer, it takes care of everything on the island: Security systems, weapons, lights, weather, temperature, my robots obviously, it even makes coffee.” Doctor impossible chuckled.

“Where's the doomsday device then?” Corefire sighed. Why hadn't the doctor told him his plan yet? It's what villains do, why couldn't Doctor impossible be just a little bit more cliche and reveal his evil scheme already. Corefire hated not knowing what his nemesis was up to.

“I do possess several extremely deadly weapons, artifacts and machines, but I am not planning on destroying the world, nor do I intend to conquer it.”

Corefire was not convinced. Doctor impossible had been too close on too many occasions just to give up. He was too brilliant and stubborn to settle for anything less than the whole world -or so it had always seemed to Corefire anyway.

“Have you finally given up?”

“I have indeed Jason! My motivations for planetary domination was always that I knew that me as supreme leader would make everything so much better. I would have all the resources needed to make earth the most beautiful planet in the world! Oh the things I could have done for humanity! Without total control of the globe, I couldn't possibly change the world fast enough to exploit my full potential. But what changed? Oh well let me tell you: I feel betrayed that my fellow humans rather want to throw me away everytime I try to do something great than acknowledge my genius! So I've decided, this planet doesn't deserve me anymore, so yes I give up! I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here, on this island, away from everything and everyone!”

Corefire couldn't believe this. Here they were, the most powerful superhero on earth and the most wanted man in the galaxy, both sick tired of their line of work. He couldn't help but laugh of the ridiculousness of the situation.  

“What?” Doctor impossible spat angrily, he must have thought Corefire was mocking him.

“Is there room for one more on your island?’’

 

**End.**


End file.
